


Simplicity

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reflection, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with together was never a difficult thing. It was almost as though it were meant to be; it just felt natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

Soundwave wasn't fond of Earth but he had to admit that the planet had some rather beautiful things inhabiting it. Not the humans, but the nature was quite appealing, especially during what the humans called "sunset." When he wasn't working, which was very rare as he was always busy, he would come out here alone to admire the organic life he found to be attractive.   
  
As he watched the scenery before him, he picked up a Decepticon energy signature and heard the trees rustling behind him. He didn't want to be bothered at the moment, but he had a high position to uphold. He couldn't just "take a break" whenever he wanted to; still, he decided not to move until he absolutely had to.  
  
"Soundwave," the mech said, which made the blue mech sit up straight and turn around, his optics widening under his visor as he gazed at his master.  
  
"Lord Megatron."   
  
He was about to stand, but the larger mech held up a servo. "I just came looking for you. You're not needed anywhere." He walked over to his TIC and sat down beside him. "I didn't know you came down here."  
  
"Scenery: attractive and appealing to optics. Allows free thinking and stress relief."  
  
Megatron raised an optic ridge. "Aren't I helping you enough with your stress?"  
  
It took all of Soundwave's self-control and willpower to not blush at the comment.   
  
The relationship between the two of them just formed one Orn. They were in Megatron's quarters and as Soundwave was reading him a report, his just casually asked him if he had a mate.   
  
Soundwave was confused, but nonetheless answered the question in the negative. He was even more confused when Megatron made him set down his datapads and grasped his servo, asking if he wouldn't mind him being his mate.  
  
It wasn't like Soundwave would turn down his beloved leader and agreed to the sudden proposal. He honestly never expected anything to come out of it, but things did happen. He didn't expect to actually fall in love with him nor did he expect to interface with the warlord. Yet, it happened and though many could never tell, it made Soundwave unbelievably happy. Their special relationship remained private, the only other Cybertronian knowing it being Shockwave. Other than that, everything was kept a secret, which they both preferred.   
  
For them, there were just some things best left unexposed.   
  
Megatron looked up at him. "Am I putting too much work on you, Soundwave?"  
  
"Negative, Lord Megatron."  
  
The tyrant rolled his optics."For the love of Primus, Soundwave… Drop the 'Lord' when we are alone. I'm your mate or have you forgotten this?"  
  
"Negative, Megatron."  
  
He nodded in approval and gazed at the human sunset, Soundwave also turning his attention back toward the horizon. It was rare when the two of them were able to spend some peaceful, quiet, non-war related moments together without anyone around to hinder or walk in on them.  
  
"Megatron, inquiry permitted?"  
  
His mate looked at the blue mech. "Of course." He slowly seized one of his servos with his own, bringing it to his lips and kissing the blue fingers gently. "What is it?"  
  
Once again, Soundwave struggled in keep his frame from shuddering. Intimacy was never something he was used to, or for that matter, would ever get used to.   
  
"Inquiry: reason on wanting to be my mate."  
  
Megatron looked at him for a few cycles, which made Soundwave's spark beat against his chassis. It was a question Soundwave had always wanted to ask, but never had the chance to as they hardly had privacy within the base. He was worried for a cycle that maybe the question was disrespectful and just as he was about to apologize for the rude inquiry, Megatron released his servo and huffed.  
  
The Decepticon tyrant moved his body so that he could lie down comfortable on his back, his helm resting on Soundwave's lap so that he could look at his mate's face while Soundwave looked down at the older mech, patiently waiting for an answer. He reached up and stroked his facial mask.  
  
"Soundwave, I've always admired you," he said. "You're a very capable mech and you're not arrogant. You just know what you can do and you do it perfectly. Aside from that, you'd quite an attractive bot. You are very much sought after within the base, even though many don't think you possess emotions."  
  
Soundwave simply nodded.  
  
"You see, Soundwave… I'm not exactly trustworthy and I'm not well-liked; I'm just feared. You, however, are so loyal to me and believe in anything I tell you. You'd kill and die for me."  
  
"Affirmative, Megatron."  
  
He laughed. "Your undying loyalty is very… touching. I grew to love you because being with you isn't a challenge for me. You're always there and I know I can put faith in you just as you do me."   
  
He stroked over his mouth piece, making Soundwave try to suppress his shiver. "Being in love with you is simple and just… a natural thing. I enjoy your company and I can trust that you will always return to me. True, I find myself getting anxious when you're on the battlefield, but not enough to where it is distracting. Loving you is a very easy thing for me. It's just simple."  
  
Soundwave couldn't stop his body from getting warm due to the explanation.   
  
Megatron smirked. "Retract you mask."  
  
The officer obeyed, revealing a soft, clean-cut mouth to him. The warlord sat up and pulled him down for a kiss, which Soundwave responded to as he opened his mouth and allowed his mate to push in his wet, hot glossa, letting out a soft intake when the appendage explored his cavity and danced with his own glossa.  
  
Their love was just the same for him as it was for Megatron. It wasn't complicated or hard to deal with it. It was easy. It was natural and something that should've been all along. There should have been no questions, no doubts and there wasn't. Nothing was complex or difficult. It was a mutual love that they both found comfort in and no worry.  
  
The love they shared was a simple one and for that, they were truly grateful.


End file.
